


Seven Minutes

by scramblecat



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Sniper/Spy if you squint really hard, There Is Blood. You have been warned.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scramblecat/pseuds/scramblecat
Summary: Spy is dying. Slowly. He knows he's going to respawn, but he still can't help but think. Think, and observe, feeling himself slip away.[Rated T for the descriptions of the blood.]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Seven Minutes

Spy had seen it coming. He had seen the twitch of the Sniper’s hand, resting on his kukri.  
He had _seen it_. He had seen it coming, and he still lunged forwards, aiming to strike.  
He had landed his target, but not before he could get the massive hunting knife shoved through his stomach.

The sharpshooter had long ceased to keep the rise and fall of his chest going. He had passed thirty seconds ago, and counting.  


It wasn’t as if Spy was keeping track.  


The pain was unimaginable. The only way he could describe it was _inhuman_. He could feel the warm blood leaking out of the wound, he could feel it with every weak pulse that his heart gave, every pump briefly strengthening the flow. It had begun to pool around him, slowly spreading, beginning to drip through the floorboards, running like a river down the battlements, the sharp and metallic smell wafting into the air.  


The blade had missed every vital organ in his body. Somehow. It would have saved him so much trouble if the damned bushman could have just stabbed him through the heart. 

Spy folded his hands over his chest, waiting. Waiting for himself to die. His palms were slick with the dark red liquid, soaking through his gloves and leaving stains on his suit. He would clean it later.

~

It had been four minutes since he had been stabbed.  
If he hadn’t gotten that overheal from Medic before he came out here, he wouldn’t be in this situation.  
Spy took a ragged breath in, the air rattling in his chest. His lungs had not filled with liquid, and while it hurt, he could still breathe.  
A fresh pulse of blood fueled the pool. It slowly continued to ooze across the battlements, dripping down the walls of the open spaces.  
He couldn’t hear the guns firing. Perhaps he’d gone deaf. It had taken long enough, being within close range of firearms all day, for all those five years.

~

It had been six minutes since he had been stabbed. Five and a half since Sniper had died. All was quiet, allowing him peace. He would wake up soon, wake up with a new memory. That was okay, he already had memories. What was one more to the collection.

~

At seven minutes, the edges of his vision were beginning to waver. The pain was becoming more manageable, being pushed to the back of his mind. Peace washed over him in waves. It would be over soon.  
His vision dulled, and he turned his head to the side. It had been seven minutes and fifteen seconds since Sniper had died, and the butterfly knife that had killed him was still sunken into his flesh, blood dripping down the handle, the drops shivering on the end before falling into the pool to mingle with Spy’s own blood. How symbolic.  
He turned his head so he was looking into the sky once more. The edges of his vision were still closing in on him, swallowing up the beautiful blue and turning it dark.

~

Why he couldn’t hear the battle was a mystery.  
And it would remain so after he finally slipped away, the life leaving his body in one soft sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> (Yes, uh... I mayy have broken respawn at the end.. That's why the mercs weren't fighting anymore. Just to clear that up.)
> 
> Hi! Yes, the summary is a bit misleading, but this is just a short little unedited one-shot that I came up with and scribbled down. It's basically just word-vomit, though it was fun to write!


End file.
